Kakashis battle
by embemnumbr1
Summary: A kakashi fanfic of his life after gaiden. he may be the youngest ANBU in the squad, but he definetly is not the weakest! a fanfic of how, with the help of 4 other jounin, he saves the village from distrucion! my first fanfic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Being a young genius was not always a walk in the park, nor was being expected to walk in his fathers footsteps…

A 14 year old Kakashi slipped on his ANBU uniform, he looked back into the mirror, trying to adjust it (they never thought to make a uniform his size, they never thought they would ever have someone his age to wear it, either). It always annoyed him, also, that they didn't have any with a mask, so he had to make do with wearing the face mask supplied with the uniform the whole time… no matter how hard it was to see out of.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he caught sight of his left eye, the sharingan stared back at him, "Obito.." . It had been almost a year now since his disastrous first mission as team leader, almost a year since he lost his closes friend, almost a year since they became one… what he wouldn't give to have him back, just for a day… just to tell him how sorry he was, after all, he felt it his fault for the death of Obito Uchiha. He chose to obey the rules at the cost of his own team mates. He was stupid back then, he'd gotten his priorities straight now. No matter what it cost him, his team mates came first, always.

Just then a knock came on his door. He quickly put on the ANBU face mask and ran to open it. Gleaming back at him, though he had trouble seeing it, was Rin's smile. She had come to meet him before his big mission. The war against the kyuubi was nearing its end, (though they didn't know this) and his job now was to keep the kyuubi as far away from the village as possible. He knew, and so did Rin, that this was a very dangerous mission, one that he was not expected to return home from, nor where some of the most highly trained joinins he was accompanying. He assumed she had come to say goodbye, she may not say it was because she believes he would not return, but they both knew it.

"You off then?" she asked, keeping up her smile (though she strained to do so)

"Afraid so, we leave in about 30 minutes, why?" he asked back, trying not to sound worried himself, he shouldn't feel afraid, let alone show it.

"I just came to say good bye, that's all… I'll be all alone till you get back, the village is so boring when you're not around…" she was now looking at her feet, trying to avoid looking him straight in the face, or in this case, mask.

"You've got kurenai and Anko to hang around with! I've got a bunch of 40 year old perverts! Plus, if you think the village is boring, you can go instead of me, I'd gladly stay here." He managed to let out a little laugh, as fake as it was, to lift the mood. Rin didn't reply for a while, she just continually looked down to her feet. She really wasn't helping Kakashi's confidence in coming back alive. He really wanted to stay in the village, to let someone else go on this mission, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared.

Rin continued to stare at her feet, so Kakashi decided it best to go now, or he could be there for hours waiting for a reply. He tapped her on the shoulder as he went by, and she looked up and managed a smile, before turning away from him. How babyish would she look crying right in front of him! She hated getting all emotional before missions… and she wasn't even going on this one!

As he walked down the street, he couldn't help but look back. He just wanted to catch her eye one last time before he left, he hadn't even managed to say goodbye to her. He didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but he and Rin had become close, they were more than friends now since Obito's death. He had promised to take care of her for Obito. The last thing he had said to him… He wasn't in luck, she still had her back facing him. He let out a little sigh, it was for the best. It would have just made it harder to leave.

He began to focus more on the mission at hand. He, and a few others, were to lead the kyuubi away from Konoha. He felt honoured to be chosen for such an important mission, although, he assumed the fourth had had a say in the matter. He believed in him, sometimes, just a little too much. The other members of Konoha's council would not have been very happy with the decision. After his fathers actions on an important mission, they had no trust in the clan, meaning that he had been affected just as much as his father had.

Then, suddenly he felt something brush his shoulder. As a natural instinct he turned around and attempted to punch his attacker, but stopped himself in time to avoid hitting his team mate. It was Rin… before he had time to ask her why the hell she had sneaked up behind him she had jumped forward and grabbed him… he wasn't sure what to do, he just hadn't had the time for girls with all his training hours and missions, and now, just before the most important mission he had ever been given, he was starting to regret this. After all, if he didn't get back alive, then he would have missed his chance to ever have someone close to his heart… the only love he would have shared would have been between him and his father, before that was torn to shreds a couple of years ago.

"Rin… are you ok??" he asked trying not to think about his little crisis anymore. He could tell she was crying, and that made him feel even worse… maybe if he didn't go, he could be with Rin, and have some joy in his heart again…

"Rin… I have to go now… can you let go of me…" that sentence, felt like the hardest thing he had ever had to say, period.

She slowly let go, wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that… I guess I'm a bit more emotional than I expected to be…" she then turned her back to him again, "good bye Kakashi… see you soon" she yelled as she ran off in the opposite direction from Kakashi. He watched her until she disappeared among the rest of the crowd, and then, turned back to the direction of ANBU head quarters. It was going to be a long mission… one he simply wished he didn't have to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

As he arrived at ANBU, he was greeted by a lot of warm, well known faces. But, he was sure he wasn't the only one feeling the pressure about their upcoming mission. He now had his mind solely on his mission. It had been awhile since he had been on a mission with ANBU, and was surprised to be asked to go. Then again, he wasn't exactly thrilled to be asked, especially now after his emotional goodbye to his former team mate.

"Hey, Kakashi!" came a voice from behind him, "haven't seen you round here in a while," the voice came again. It was Jaraiya, one of the legendary sannin. Most people would be honoured to be addressed by someone as skilled and well known as him, but he was just an annoyance to Kakashi. He had been close to his family, especially his father (for one reason in particular… a little orange book… I guess it runs in the family), and after the death of Sakumo Hatake he still tended to invite himself round for tea… which Kakashi was stuck making.

"So, what's up with you kiddo?" he said placing his hand on Kakashi's head and ruffling his hair.

"Not much, just waiting for the rest of my team to arrive" he said, looking up at the giant of a man standing in front of him.

"Really… well I think they've been waiting for you, for the last hour" he said, letting out a chuckle.

"oh!" he said, blushing from behind his ANBU mask, "I guess I'm late then… figures" he said, looking back down at his feet again. He seemed to be turning up late a lot now, after Obito's death, mostly because he spent several hours in the morning at the memorial stone, talking to his dead companion about life, and how everyone was doing… especially Rin, seeing as he knew how important she was to him, and also, because he was getting a lot more laid back lately. He was starting to feel less tense about, well, everything in his life nowadays… "God, I really am getting more and more like him" he said to himself.

"Hello, anyone in there?" Kakashi suddenly snapped out of his little day dream like state,

"huh?" he said, staring up at Jaraiya again.

"I think you should go meet up with your team now, before you fall asleep again, see yah round kiddo!" he ruffled his hair again, then left the building, Kakashi watched, still half in his dream world.

He then turned and walked over to 4 Jounin talking about resent missions they had been on, His team for the next few weeks. He only knew one of them, Daiki, as he had been on a mission with him before. He had short, black, sleek hair, which shone when the light hit it, and dark, brown eyes. His skin was quite pale and smooth, and he had a bit of a smug look to his face. He seemed to be the nearest to Kakashi's own age, but he still seemed to be in his early twenties. "that's just great," he thought to himself, "I guess I get to spend the whole mission being treated like a baby… again" it was true enough. No one who went on a mission with him ever took him seriously, he couldn't blame them, though, he definitely did not look like much of a threat, he was short, and young, which mixed together with an ANBU suit that was obviously to big for him he must have looked like a small lost puppy not sure what he was doing. But really he was quite the opposite of that. A chuunin at the age of 6, a jounin at the age of 13, and thought of by many a person as the next hokage (even though he despised the idea of that… imagine him, sitting in an office all day, doing PAPER WORK!).

As he reached the 4 other jounin they stopped talking and just watched him approach. It was quite nerve racking… had he done something wrong? Oh, that's right, he was late. That's the perfect way to start the mission, he was already going to be hated and he hadn't even said a word to them… typical!

"your late!" sniggered Daiki, Kakashi just continued to look at his feet, not in the mood to talk to them at that particular moment.

"Don't worry about it," came the voice of another one of the jounins, this time it was a very tall man, and Kakashi guessed he was in his thirties. He had his long brown hair back in a pony tale, and his small green eyes were shut. He had two purple lines on each of his cheeks and his arms folded in front of him "Obviously the laid back type… I think I might just get along with this guy," he thought to himself.

"I'm Kouhei, I'm leading this mission," he said, keeping his eyes closed the whole time. He was wearing an ANBU uniform, like the rest of them, but instead of a plain silver chest plate, he had drawn the peace sign on it. Kakashi still remained silent, he figured it wasn't the best way to behave with the rest of the team, but he was in no mood to seem interested, or even fake it, just to keep to there good side.

"Your quiet," Kouhei laughed, finally opening his eyes to reveal two dark emeralds staring at Kakashi. "nervous?" he asked, trying not to single Kakashi out as a baby, he seemed a nice enough guy, but unfortunately the other ninja were not going to be as kind to him as Kouhei.

"not really… just not in the mood for a mission today, let alone a couple of weeks. That is if we make it that long." He didn't mean to sound dreary to them, but he really didn't want to be there. And from the reactions he got from them, he guessed they didn't either.

They set out at 12, In plain day light, which seemed odd to Kakashi as they were planning to sneak past the kyuubi and trying not to catch its attention to soon, or they would be goners, but he trusted Kouhei, so he didn't argue with his tactics. After all, the last time he tried to lead a mission he messed it up. They had been traveling for about 2 hours before they rested in the shade of a tree, next to a river. Daiki immediately climbed the tree to sit on its highest branch, Kakashi guessed he'd been given the job of look out for the first stop. Kouhei had taken his sandals off and had dipped his feet in the river. He had his eyes shut again, and seemed to be enjoying the cool water on his feet, it was a very hot day, and lugging around the whole ANBU kit was not helping anyone. The other two jounins, who had addressed themselves on the journey as Takahiro and Samuru had lazily slumped into the shade of the tree and where having another chat. They looked quite similar and Kakashi had guessed the were brothers, or cousins. The both seemed to have the same face, the only thing that made them look different was their hair. One had a dark blue shade that came to his shoulders, and the other dark green, which seemed to be quite short.

Seeing as he didn't know any of them that well, he decided that it was ok to take off his mask, after all it was getting very hot under it and his face felt very flushed. He removed it and sat it beside him. Cupping his hands he splashed his face with water to cool himself down, it was a great feeling just to be suddenly cooled like that. He hadn't noticed that Takahiro and Samuru had started to stare at him until he turned around. He was slightly puzzled, at assumed, first, that they were looking at something else, but he was mistaken… it was him they were staring at.

"Yo…your… Konoha's white fang!" Samuru blurted out, not caring that he had just spat all over his brother who did not seem very impressed.

"no… I think you have me mistaken for my father, I'm Kakashi," he said letting out a sigh at the end. "figures… I should have known someone would have said that" he said to himself, not caring that he was frowning at them, well, more like a snarl, but that's just an normal reaction he always got when he was mad… and normally having a mask to cover it he never even knew he was doing it…

"Great… I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots who have mistaken me for someone who died six years ago!" he thought to himself, starting up his snarl again.


End file.
